


Stuck

by deerwegoagain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Hawke’s an idiot, M/M, but Anders loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: Hawke tried really hard to surprise Anders, but things never go as planned...





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/gifts).



“There you are, Love,” Anders called up to Hawke, bewildered, “Your mother told me you were out in the yard, but she didn’t say you’d be up there.”

“To be honest, much like the rest of my life, I had a plan, and things worked out completely differently than i thought they would. One thing led to another and so, here I am,” Hawke called back cheerfully.

“One thing led to another and..now you’re in a tree?” Anders knitted his brows together. “Do I dare ask what things?”

“You can ask, but I don’t really want to tell you exactly. I don’t come out with much dignity, you see.”

“Darling, this morning you were making your tummy rolls into a mouth to sing the love song from that ridiculous play about the Hero of Ferelden,” Anders said fondly. “And last night, you tried to seduce me by whirling your cock around in circles like a windmill.”

“I stand by that; it worked, didn’t it?” Hawke laughed. 

“Yes, it did, which speaks to how much I love you,” Anders said patiently. “My point was that you’ve never worried about dignity with me before, so why start now?”

“Fair enough. But still— _ _ouch, Fuck! You forsaken little shit!__ ”

“I...beg your parden?” Anders scowled into the branches of the tree. He could only see the dangling bottom of Hawke’s boots.

“Not you!” Hawke called hurriedly, “I’m talking to the terror who just slashed my face open!”

“Are you drunk?” Anders demanded. “Did you get drunk and climb that tree?”

“It’s barely noon!” Hawke said indignantly.

“I’m not hearing a no,” Anders frowned.

“No, Anders, I am not drunk. I was talking to and about...well, there goes all pretense of the surprise. Do you maybe want to come up here and see? It’s a long story with a rather important visual...”

“Wait, you want me to climb the tree?”

“Yes. In fact, I insist. If only because there may not be another occasion.”

“Must you be so cryptic, Love?” Anders asked nervously.

“I think you’ve known me long enough to know that is part of the package, Darling,” Hawke said sweetly.

“Of course,” Anders sighed.

“Seriously though, I would appreciate it if you would come up here with me,” Hawke insisted. “Please.”

“Alright,” Anders sighed again. “But I haven’t been climbing around in trees since I was a kid, so I can’t promise I’ll be fast at it.”

“Take you’re time, we’ll be here,” Hawke called happily.

Anders shook his head and stretched a little before reaching for the first limb. “The things I do because I love you...” he muttered just loud enough for his lover to hear. He climbed carefully into the branches and regretted his entire wardrobe. His heavy coat and boots were good for drafty Dark Town, but not especially useful for climbing a tree. “These branches will hold me right?”

“They’re holding me just fine, so I’m sure you have nothing to worry about,” Hawke promised. “Come on, you’re almost here.”

Anders groaned and kept climbing. “I hope there’s a very good reason for this, Hawke.”

“There is, at least, I think there is!” Hawke said, and Anders could practically hear him smiling.

“You better not have just hauled me up a tree because you’re scared to climb down, Garrett Hawke, or I swear you’ll regret it...” He grumbled and pulled himself further. “Somehow, I promise you will.”

“Darling, you’re breaking my heart!” Anders still couldn’t see him, but he knew his partner was pouting. “I could come down any time I wanted.”

“If you say so, Love...” Anders said tolerantly. 

“I do say,” Hawke blew a raspberry down toward Anders, who reminded himself that he very much loved this man, however childish he could be sometimes.

“I see you!” Hawke cheered. “Just a few more branches. Quietly though, and with no sudden movements.”

“Way to make it sound like I’m about to startle an owl who intends to maul my face...” Anders said nervously.

Hawke laughed. “There’s no owl, you have my solemn vow. And I don’t really expect you’ll get mauled...not if you’re careful.”

“Very reassuring,” Anders sighed. He pulled himself up to another branch and then suddenly Hawke leaned down and grabbed him under his arms to lift him the rest of the way. He yelped, but in the time it took him to process what was happening, Hawke had hefted him up and arranged him in his lap. 

“Hi, Sweetheart! Funny meeting you here,” Hawke grinned and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Careful, don’t fall backwards.”

Hawke was straddling the branch, and he had his back against the tree’s trunk and was quite unlikely to fall unless he tipped sideways. Anders, however was perched precariously on his lap, with only Hawke’s arms for support. It would have been daunting had it been anyone else in the world, but there was probably no safer place in Thedas than Hawke’s arms. “If I do fall, I’m taking you with me. Seeing as it is your fault I’m here at all.” He said without malice. “Maker, what happened to your face?”

Anders stared, horrified at the bloody slashes down Hawke’s nose and cheek. His brain clicked into healer mode unintentionally. They were long and jagged but fairly shallow. Odds were they wouldn’t scar at all, and certainly not if they were healed or cleaned and treated the old fashioned way soon. The shape was familiar and a part of his heart ached at the comparison. “I thought you said there wasn’t an owl!”

“There isn’t,” Hawke grinned. “But if you’ll look just behind you, you’ll see--”

“A cat?!” Anders felt his eyes widen and his breath catch. He had turned as much as was safe given his precarious position and sure enough a set of green eyes and a fluffy face were glowering down at the pair.

“I got her for you, as a present,” Hawke’s voice was tender. “I was waiting here in the yard to give her to you—see the bow on her little collar? But then the dog barked and scared her, and she was out of the basket and up the tree faster than you can imagine.” He rubbed at his cheek gingerly. “I found the poor thing in a box by the docks, abandoned. She only has three legs, and I couldn’t leave her. She needs us, just as much, if not more than we need her.”

Anders felt tears pooling in his eyes, “Hawke...”

The cat took this opportunity to yowl at them and inched closer, intent on getting a better look at the newcomer. Anders admired her long black fur, though it was in desperate need of a brushing. The cat was small, definitely less than a year old and more than likely malnourished. Anders couldn’t wait to get her cleaned up and fed. She was beautiful.

“Fair warning though, she might be part rage demon. When I tried to grab her, she went for blood.” Hawke chuckled and seemed quite proud of himself, “I was thinking you could name her?”

 Anders was definitely crying now. He hadn’t been able to keep a feline friend since Sir Pounce-a-lot, certainly not when he’d been living in dark town. “Lady Purrscilla.” He pressed his face into Hawke’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. “Her name is Lady Purrscilla.”

 Hawke returned the embrace, gently kissing the top of Anders head, “Lady Purrscilla is perfect.”

 “She really is.” Anders leaned back, admiring the cat that had crept closer, now just one branch above them. She meowed curiously.

 Hawke chuckled, “So, about being stuck in the tree and not able to get down...”

“You’re insufferable.” Anders hit his shoulder playfully.

“But, you love me.”

“I do.” Anders grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

_(Art by Heartsyhawk)_

__"Meowwww!!!"_ _ __

Anders yelped as the cat jumped on his shoulder, claws digging in to the feathers. Lady Purrscilla rubbed against his head, purring softly. Hawke couldn’t hold back his grin. “Knew she’d love you. How could she not?”

Anders gathered his new friend in his arms, and she chirped as he stroked her fur. Returning his attention to Hawke, he gave him a quick peck, “Thank you, love.”

“You’re welcome,” Hawke carefully reached out and stroked Lady‘s ears. “But seriously, I have no idea how to get down from here.”

Anders sighed dramatically. This was the man he loved, stuck in a tree after chasing their kitten up.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Handers Reverse Big Bang 2018! When I took on the responsibility, I wasn’t going to nursing school full time (and working every spare second I wasn’t at school), so I had originally planned for this to be a little longer. Still, I’m happy with it <3
> 
> I would not have been able to finish without the help of my AMAZING sister/beta/motivator, Heartsyhawk. I love her to pieces, this fic wouldn’t exist without her. 
> 
> Heartsyhawk’s amazing art for this fic is here


End file.
